


Don't Touch Him

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of fight, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Outing, Pining, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid was in a relationship with someone, they have break up. Then the guy decide to reveal everything to newspapers. Where he is outed. He will have a lot of support and protection by someone of his team. And the team will help him for be better and maybe found love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3867664#cmt3867664 where i was writing this fanfics since a long time, i had draft of this fic during months on my computer and when i saw the fill i have finished it and do something with the prompt.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid was with someone during some months, but one breakup happens because this couldn't work anymore, and the guy named Ethan used the breakup for telling journalists all the details about his relationship with Sid. He totally outed Sid to the rest of the World and it's have make lots of noise. The team knew that Sid was gay and in a relationship.  
When Sid had known about all of this, he was devastated. The man with who he was, have used him for lots of stuff (Like about Sex, and during life of teveryday where he have used Sid, who was so in love of him and that he doesn't want that Ethan leave him that he had couldn't refuse him things).

"He was so pliable, so vulnerable, he was like a toy for me that I wanted to break him" tells the guy to one newspaper.

When the news break, everyone was protecting Sid, but the most was Geno who were at the edge, he was 100% with Sid. He does everything for protecting him even with a journalist, he was helping. Geno tells journalist "No Comment" and everyone knew that if Geno was in the middle, don't search him. Geno really wanted to hurt his ex. Everyone noticed this during games where Geno was in "Protection Mode" of Sid, and Geno had lots of penalties. Everyone could see the "Angry Russian Bear Mode". But he was really the bully and the Angry Russian Bear even with other players.  
  
The fact of why Geno was acting like this, it's been because he was so angry at lots of stuff, that the Ethan was a jerk and that he wanted to kill him. When he has met him when Sid have presented Ethan to the team, Geno knew that something was not okay. He had thought that first it was only his jealousy because he was in love with Sid since so many years. And that at this moment he thought he didn't have the chance. But after the history he really wanted to protect Sid and show Sid that be with him could be fantastic aka "Best Couple".  
  
To help Sid for being better, teammates talked with him about some food, so they were watching food shows with him, and even take him some food or they could talk about children and some of them have taken them for that Sid had time with them. Sid didn't want to go out. But with the help of Geno, he was outside, they see a lot of things together, and when they were at the bar with the team, Sid was always with some teammate at his side.

One day Sid was with Geno and they saw his ex boyfriend.  
  
"Geno, can we go in another place?" tells Sid  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He is here"  
  
"Who is here ?"  
  
"My ex boyfriend is here"  
  
"Sid, it's okay, I'm here, I will defend you and also do a revenge for you if he said something, he will not hurt you anymore"  
  
They acted normally, then the ex boyfriend come see him and begun to talk to Sid.  
  
"What do you want?" Say Geno  
  
"I have not talked to you"  
  
"Yes, you have talked to me since you wanted to talk to Sid, but he is with me, so you address at also at me" says Geno  
  
Geno gets up "You have something to say for your defense before that I try to do something at you"  
  
"You can't do that"  
  
Then Geno tell at the ex boyfriend "Yes, I can, because you are just one asshole, who wanted to be popular and also you wanted to hurt someone. You never loved him. But he loved you so much, he trusted you and you have break his trust"  
  
"How can you talk to me like this?"  
  
"I talk like this because I want to talk like this with you. We are not friends. You are one jerk. And I do that because Sid is my best friend and he is the best person that I know, and I want to say to you that if you see him or talk to him, I will hurt you and really hurt you. I'm Russian so I know how to fight"  
  
"You are what? The knight? The new boyfriend? If you are the new boyfriend I should tell you that he is not very good in a relationship, he is really bad"  
  
And this sentence was really hard for Sid that he get up of his place and Sid tell Ethan very angrily "I was not bad it was you. You were bad, you have used me, I have done everything to try to be with you and that you rest with me, but at every time that I was away, you were with other guys or even girls and you have cheated on me."  
  
"You know, if I was the boyfriend of Sid, I would be so proud to be with him and I would never hurt him. Because he is the best people in the world." say Geno  
  
Then Geno kissed Sid  
  
"You will thank me one day when you will leave him, if you will be in a relationship with him. I was just giving one advice." tell the ex boyfirend and then he put his hand on the face of Sid like if he wanted to caress him  
  
Geno threw one punch at the ex boyfriend.  
  
"If you approach Sid or another of us you will regret this"  
  
The guy was leaving  
  
"Thanks Geno" say Sid  
  
"You're welcome, you are my best friend and I protect people who are important for me."  
  
"If one day one you have some problem I will do the same for you"  
  
The rest of the evening was very okay where Sid has begun to laugh again and he was smiling at Geno and Geno takes the hand of Sid.  
When they were leaving and that Geno was taking Sid home, he tell him "Do you want to go home with me and finish to spend the night with me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They have watched one movie together, then Sid tell Geno " Thanks for everything, G. And specially for everything that you have told"  
  
"It's nothing. You are my best friend. It's normal. And I was really sincere about what I say if I was your boyfriend"  
  
Sid kisses Geno  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You know, I have always loved you Sid and I know that you will rest forever important to me and I will try to always protect you."  
  
"Geno..."  
  
"I know that you had one break up and that maybe you are not ready to tell "I love you" or be in another relationship. And I understand that. But you have to know that I love you."  
  
"Thanks Geno for letting me the time. But I want to be with you"  
  
"I will try to make you forget every bad moment with this jerk. Do you want to spend the night with me? I think maybe you don't want to do something, but I want to be with you..."  
  
"Yes Geno"  
  
They spend the night together, where they were close. They were slowly in their relationship then one night after one day, Sid kisses Geno and tell him "I think I'm ready to forget everything bad and start a new thing and be happy with you."  
  
"I promise I will never hurt you"  
  
They have made love where everything was okay. It was not bad, it's been really wonderful.  
Geno has shown him what was love and admitted to Sid, "I have dreamt of this during months if it's was not years..."  
  
Then he kisses Sid and tell him"I love you Sid"  
  
Some days later Sid tells Geno "I love you Geno, you are the best thing that happens in my life, and the new memories are just perfect, and I will be more happy now since I'm with you".  
  
When they announced everything at the team, they were happy for them, and happy that now Sid have someone really good.

**END**


End file.
